


BTS - How you would give them oral / Who enjoys recieving oral the most (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [37]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinion onlyThis is part of our lists series (most to least, best to worst etc.)





	BTS - How you would give them oral / Who enjoys recieving oral the most (Most to Least)

**1\. V**

Taehyung would get the most out of receiving a blowjob. He would be happy with any position but prefers to be standing so he can keep his eyes open and look down at you and be more in control of the situation. The messier and wetter the better as far as he is concerned; he enjoys you spitting on his cock as he grabs your hair to push himself deeper into you, making you gag on him. Although if he saw you were genuinely uncomfortable with how things were going, he would slow down the pace and stop, he prefers things rough and doesn’t like it when you tease him. He would get very worked up and vocal during the act as he is a very visual person and loves watching you suck his cock and take more of him in. The more sweaty and messy you began to look; the sexier he would find you. You would never know what to expect when he was close to orgasming and he would never warn you; sometimes he would grab the back of your head and thrust harder into your mouth, spilling into you, sometimes he would pull out and cum on your chest or another part of your body, sometimes he would pull out, pull your head back and kiss you passionately and open mouthed before eating you out or having sex with you. He wouldn’t mind if you spat or swallowed him; he would enjoy seeing you allow his release to dribble out of your mouth and down your chin, or to see you enjoy tasting him. He can generally last a long time during a blowjob if he chooses to, but he would quicken himself or change to another act if he could see you were getting bored or no longer enjoying yourself.

**2\. Jimin**

Jimin enjoys receiving blowjobs regularly as part of foreplay or as an act by itself. You can usually be sure that he will show his appreciation by reciprocating the act on you. He loves to watch you as you slowly suck and tease him. He prefers to sit on the bed during the act, with his back propped up against the headboard so he can watch you in his lap. He would gaze down at you languidly as you made occasional eye contact and teased the head of his cock with your tongue and lips. He would like you to go slowly so he can enjoy every sensation; playing gently with your hair as you moved along his length and brushing the occasional strand from your face so he has a clear view of your lips. He would generally be able to last a long time while you were teasing him, but once you worked up the pace, he would orgasm quicker than he would during sex. He loves it when you compliment him and talk a bit dirty during the act; “I love your cock” or “You have such a beautiful cock”. He would usually either cum in your mouth or pull out at the last moment and tap his cock gently on your outstretched tongue; watching his seed spill onto your pink muscle. Although he would not mind if you swallowed, he would enjoy the visual image of you neatly spitting his seed out into a glass, which he placed on the bedside table for this purpose.

**3\. RM**

Namjoon would love blowjobs but would always act surprised when you started on him. He would be quite vocal to begin with, wanting you to know how much he was loving your mouth on him. His favourite position would be to sit on his favourite armchair with you on the floor between his legs. He would be unable to relax fully in to the situation and would not know where to put his hands, alternating between the arms of the chair and the back of your head gently; occasionally hovering his hand inches from your hair awkwardly. He would sometimes gaze down at you and moan, but would otherwise keep his eyes closed as his neck snaps back in pleasure. He would be unable to help himself as he cums in your mouth but would feel guilty afterwards that he had not warned you in advance.

**4\. Jungkook**

Jungkook would love blowjobs but, like RM, would often find the situation a little awkward and wouldn’t know how to react in a sexy way. He would often find himself laid flat on the bed with the girl leaning over him from the side, touching his body slowly. He would bolt his eyes shut as his entire face screwed up in pleasure, his body stiff as you sucked him. He would lightly brush the back of your neck with his limp fingers or run his hands floppily through your ponytail as you ran your tongue and lips along his length. He doesn’t mind teasing, but you would often find yourself getting straight down to the business as he wouldn’t be watching you anyway. He would be very gaspy and vocal during the act and when he was close to orgasming, would be unable to stop himself warning you in advance: “I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!” His voice would crack in a panicked way as he does not know what you intend to do and he cannot really control himself from the position he is in. If you decided to release his cock at the last moment, he would find himself ejaculating all over his toned stomach, rather pathetically. He would be disgusted by himself if this was the case and would wait a while to come down from his high before cleaning himself up.

**5\. Jin**

Jin enjoys receiving oral but generally prefers to focus his attention on you. His chosen position would be to sit on the edge of the bed with you laid over him or between his legs. He would immediately pull your hair back as you took him in your mouth and tie it with a hair bobble he takes from your wrist, pulling your arm up and sliding it off easily and without fuss. He would then lean back on his hands; either looking up at the ceiling or screwing his eyes shut or rolling his head down to look at you gently. He would complement your technique throughout and tell you how much he loved what you were doing to him; letting you know that you were doing something really special for him and that he fully appreciated it. As he was close to orgasming, he would let you know and leave it up to you to decide what to do. He wouldn’t mind either way, but if you swallowed he would be very turned on.

**6\. Suga**

Yoongi enjoys blowjobs on occasion as he is more attracted to the visual aspect of watching you take him in your mouth than the physical feeling of it. It does not relax him in the same way as sex and so he does not tend to initiate the act and it would take him a lot longer to orgasm from a blowjob alone. If you were determined, you would succeed in making him cum, but if he could tell you were getting bored or sore from working him too long, he would slowly pull you away and kiss you; likely lowering you onto your back so he could eat you out instead. His favourite position is either on the edge of the bed or on the sofa with you leaning over him or in between his legs. He would not miss the opportunity to watch you and would hold your hair back for you so he could watch your lips move up and down him. He does not mind you teasing him with your lips and tongue as it would be visually pleasing for him. Like all other sex acts with Yoongi, he craves the feeling of being physically and emotionally close to you. As the act is not that physically close, he would need to feel that you were connected in another way and half-way through the act he would tell you: “Look at me” and, seeing your eyes snap up to look at him, he would twitch in your mouth. Maintaining eye contact with you would cause his mouth to lull open and become gaspier; he would be more likely to orgasm this way. As he came, he would gently hold your face with both hands on your cheeks still as he allows his hips to buckle into your mouth. He would be careful not to hurt you but would possibly make you gag for a few seconds; he is good at timing the act so you would never feel uncomfortable. He would find it equally sexy if you spat or swallowed his cum.

**7\. J-Hope**

Although Hoseok does enjoy blowjobs, he would not feel as close to you as he wanted to be during the act and wound find it difficult to stay still long enough for you to finish him off. Blowjobs would always be initiated by you and often come at strange times or in strange locations; the old, creaky wicker kitchen chair would be a regular spot for instance. He would be very moany during the act and unlike during sex or fingering, he would be unable to control himself enough to talk to you and you would find yourself performing oral on him just to shut him up for a few minutes. He would grab on to your shoulders and be very graspy during the act, needing to feel your skin beneath his palms. He might also brush your lips with his fingertips as they wrapped around his cock. He would keep his eyes closed throughout the act and, to untrained eyes, would look like he was disgusted as his face would scrunch in a frown. He would always seem like he was close to orgasming, but would not quite spill over; meaning that you might often get bored and he would welcome the opportunity to change things up. If you were determined to make him cum, however, he would do so with loud, echoy moans and wouldn’t mind if you spat or swallowed. He does not mind you teasing him but, as he wants everything at once and finds it hard to pace himself, he would feel a little unsatisfied. Giving Hoseok a blowjob would make him super sweet towards you as he recognises what a nice thing it is to do for him; he would feel closer to you afterwards, even if the act itself wasn’t as physically close as he would have liked.


End file.
